bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jugram Haschwalth
( ) | birthday = | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = Salbei "B" | previous occupation = Sternritter "B" Successor of Yhwach | team = Salbei | previous team = Sternritter | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Sword) | manga debut = In the Beginning | anime debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Haschwalth. For a community-wide list of Haschwalth incarnations, please see Haschwald (disambiguation). , nicknamed by his subordinates, is a male Echt Quincy, a member of the Wandenreich, and a direct subordinate of the emperor of the Wandenreich, Yhwach. He is the leader of the Salbei sub-division of the Wandenreich and has the designation "B". Appearance Haschwalth is a tall and youthful human male, who caries himself with confidence, elegance, and grace. Even in the face of a large contingency of enemy troops, he remains calm and unfazed. His general demeanor exudes an air of mysteriousness and serenity. He possesses soft hazel-colored eyes and long, waist-length blonde hair; traits that only enhance his general demeanor. He wears a slightly variation on the typical attire of the Wandenreich's Sternritter; a hooded, white cloak over a high-collar, thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and boots. On reconnaissance missions, however, he exchanges his typical attire for a hooded cape, possessing a black mask, which completely encompasses his body, hiding his true identity. Personality Haschwalth is a serene, detached individual, who exudes a feeling of mystery and confidence to those around him. His demeanor has been noted to be rather unnerving, as he was able to scare the sixth seat of the , , simply by not giving ground while the latter demanded for him to stop. Like most Quincy in the Wandenreich, he also shows a particular distaste for the entire Shinigami species, threatening to "purge" them when he and the Sternritter first invaded the Soul Society. In battle, Haschwalth is a psychological combatant, turning his foe's fears and inner doubts, hesitations, and conflicts against them, causing them to act rashly to hand him the victory. He did this against Kajōmaru, taunting him with his own inner fears, causing the Shinigami to attack in a blind fury, which allowed Haschwald to cut him down with ease. In part with this, he is a strategical fighter, never giving up an opportunity to eliminate targets that pose a potential threat to the Wandenreich, such as when he attempted to destroy Ichigo Kurosaki the moment he arrived in Soul Society, and even , whom he found particularly problematic due to the captain's mastery of . While Haschwalth rarely shows signs of surprise, anger, or other extreme emotions, he is completely merciless in battle. He outright refuses to leave his foes alive, insisting that they fight to the death. He is also remorseless upon the deaths of his foes, showing very little respect to them after their deaths. Haschwalth is quick to dismiss his foe's abilities, criticizing the appearance and abilities of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. The only foe he has ever shown even a small amount of reverence towards is . He is one of the few Quincy among the Wandenreich who is able to talk in a casual manner to the emperor, Yhwach. This, however, might be due to his leadership position in both the Wandenreich and the Sternritter. Haschwalth also, however, maintains a respectful tone whenever he speaks to Yhwach, referring to him almost exclusively as . He also shows a degree of remorse for fallen comrades, such as he did for the three Sternritter which Kenpachi had killed. Haschwalth even berated Yhwach for needlessly killing the Arrancar they had recruited, though, the emperor simply shooed his concerned aside. History A thousand years prior to the series, Haschwalth was the one responsible for telling Yhwach of the "Quincy Massacre", headed by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yhwach immediately commands him to summon the Sternritter, so that they could punish the Shinigami.In the Beginning Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: The appearance of Haschwalth's Quincy cross is unknown, however, it is known that he keeps it hidden under the cloak he wears. He can utilize it to create his Spirit Weapon. Wandenreich Medallion: Like the other prominent members of the Wandenreich, Haschwalth possesses a round, palm-sized medallion, which is capable of stealing the Bankai of a Shinigami, provided Haschwalth has enough information on the Bankai in question. : Haschwalth carries a large assortment of these silver tube-like swords with him at all times. Powers & Abilities Quincy Abilities Schatten (自己韜晦 (シャドー), Shāten; German for "Shadow", Japanese for "Concealing One's Position"): a Quincy transportation technique that enables the Quincy user to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and then swiftly swinging his arm outward, Haschwalth is able to greatly extend the resultant shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy Cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously. He can also generate a wall-like shadow serving the same purposes. : As a Quincy, Haschwalth can absorb spiritual particles from the environment and combine it with his own spiritual energy in order to use his unique Quincy abilities. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the three forms of Blut, for attack, defense, and Quincy magic, work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): one of three Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive Blut. Haschwalth used this to effortlessly catch Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Zanpakutō, without receiving any damage, and toss it aside effortlessly. ** Blut Netzwerk (網状血装 (ブルート・ネットワーク), burūto nettowāku; German for "Blood Network", Japanese for "Vascular Blood Guise"): the third of three Blut abilities. Blut Netzwerk is the magical Blut. With it, Haschwalth crafts a net of Blut, similar in appearance to the markings that appear on a Quincy's arm in the other two variations, which continually absorbs spiritual energy and particles and funnels it into Haschwalth himself, allowing his Quincy spells to have tremendous power behind them. This net of Blut is also able to connect to spiritual beings, siphoning their reishi for Haschwalth. This can be countered if the being in question notices. : Haschwalth has been shown to be at least competent in his knowledge of Gintō, though the true extent of his abilities have yet to be seen. : Haschwalth has also shown an adeptness with Quincy Hirenkyaku, allowing him to avoid Nelliel's swift sword thrusts in the last moments before they strike. Reishi Sword: Using his ability to gather spiritual particles, Haschwalth will then concentrate both his own spirit energy, and the particles he gathered from the environment, in order to transform them into personalized weaponry. His favored weapon takes the form of a narrow cruciform sword. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The most basic Quincy attacks, Haschwalth can use both his own spiritual energy and the spirit particles in the environment around him to craft an arrow of spiritual energy, which he can then hurl at his foes with incredible speed and destructive force. He fires these arrows from the tip of his Reishi Sword. * Heiliges Feuer (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): By highly condensing his spiritual energy and then mixing it with spiritual particles from the environment, Haschwalth can create very dense blue flames. He also uses a unique variation which appears as a blade extending from his spirit weapon. He can use this variation to attack enemies from long range. This flames are powerful enough to burn the sands of , which are otherwise nonburnable. He also displayed use of the more common pillar version. * Enhanced Cutting Power: With this blade, he was able to effortlessly slice apart the blade of 's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. He was also able to effortlessly cut down the sixth seat of the using it. Trivia * At one time, Haschwalth was to be the successor of Yhwach, as king of the Quincy. Quotes * (To the Gotei 13) "Shiver in fear, Shinigami. The Sternritter are about to purge you." References Category:Quincy Category:Salbei Category:Wandenreich